To Remember What You've Forgotten
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: SEQUEL TO "To be loved the way you love me". Hiccup left Berk two years ago and now he has been captured by Alvin once again. Nothing in the world can help him now...not Astrid...not Stoick...not even Toothless. Will Hiccup ever heal from the hurt? OFF HIATUS!
1. Come and Get Him

**A/N: I had no plans for a sequel and then this idea came. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was morning when Stoick received the note. It came in a little glass bottle with a tight cork, but ocean water had still seeped in and the ink had run in parts.

The note read,

_I have Hiccup._

_Come and get him._

_- Alvin the T. _

Stoick's face paled. The note might have made no sense to an outsider, but Hiccup was (or had been) a sixteen-year-old boy with very red hair, very green eyes, a Night Fury for a best friend and a lot of trauma.

Not to mention he was also (possibly) Stoick's stillborn son.

It's a long story, don't ask.

But the boy meant everything to Stoick for he had lived on Berk for a short while two years ago.

Hiccup had begun, little by little, to trust the chief with his story, but it had been hard and it hadn't come easily.

Now, however, Alvin had Hiccup again. He had had him for four years at one time and Stoick didn't intend for him to have that again.

"Ready the ships!" Stoick hollered, tossing the bottle back into the ocean, where it bobbed upward, mocking him.

"We sail for Outcast Island at dawn!"


	2. Surrender

When they arrived at Outcast Island, it was with the strength of a hundred men on their side.

The moment Stoick stepped off the ship, Alvin began to laugh. It was cold, it was cruel, it was amused. "Oh, I'll give you your boy," Alvin told him. "If you give yourself up."

One of the other Outcasts whispered, "Stoick's boy?"

Alvin kept looking at Stoick.

That's when Stoick knew Hiccup was his son, if not biologically then definitely emotionally.

Stoick nodded. "I surrender."

Alvin laughed.

His cackle was cut short by a hammer from the crowd of Hooligans. The hammer's hilt hit him squarely on the grimy Viking helmet, jarring the metal around his head and knocking him out.

Stoick turned to see…

"Not my best shot," Astrid said coolly, standing over Alvin. "But still a good one."

Suddenly, Outcasts were upon them.

* * *

**Oh my god 13 follows?! Are we serious?! **

**Well, hi, there. So this is my sequel. I had the idea that Alvin DOESN'T have Hiccup but then he DOES and it's all one big mess.**

**I think I know which route I'm going to take, but you will just have to see.**

**I see a lot of people who liked To be Loved the way you Love Me are on board with this one, so I will try not to get writers block.**

**This will probably get updated every Wednesday or Saturday. *shrug* Maybe Fridays, seeing as it's Friday and I'm updating but 13 follows and three reviews made me update :)**


	3. Reunited

**A/N: Short, but the next chapter leaves people reeling!**

* * *

Sitting in his cell, Hiccup heard sounds from outside through the thick walls.

Leaning his head back, he let the tears fall.

Why was his head hurting so badly?

Why was his brain foggy and slow?

Why was he bleeding?

Was he even still breathing?

Yes, yes he was for every breath sent a little flash of pain through him.

He thought his leg must be broken his shoulder hurt, his head, ear arm and cheek were bleeding severely and his hand and back throbbed: the back from a whipping the hand from a burn.

He had never felt this miserable or scared, but he knew Stoick was out there.

* * *

Stoick had finally broken through the front line.

At last, would he be reunited with Hiccup?

Did the boy lurk in the stone building up ahead?

It would be a cruel joke of fate indeed, Stoick thought, if the boy was either dead or not there.

But no, Stoick hurtled through the stone building, checking all the cells until at last he came upon the final one, empty.

Slumping against the wall, he loathed himself.

How could he have thought Alvin was telling the truth?

Suddenly, he heard sobbing on the other side of the wall.

"Hiccup?" he said.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**Please review! **

**Anyway, I thought I'd leave a cliffie for you guys here.**


	4. My Son

"D…Stoick?" He heard scrabbling.

"I'm here."

"Go."

"What?"

"Please. Before Alvin…" His voice faded.

"Hiccup, listen to me. I'm getting you out of that cell."

"No way out, Stoick."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's doorless, and windowless."

"How did Alvin enter then?"

"No idea. I was unconscious when they put me in here."

"Oh."

"I've tried everything."

"Tell me what's wrong, Hiccup."

Stoick heard a sniff. "I can't…Alvin isn't gonna let me skip on down the road if I won't comply. He hates me. I've been smarting off and I spat in his face once and it just results in a worse beating than before."

Stoick smiled sadly at Hiccup's words.

Angry at his virtually helpless state, Stoick banged one huge, meaty fist against the wall.

He heard a 'click' and suddenly he was shooting down through a long tube, much like a modern laundry chute.

He came out ungracefully on a dusty floor and stood, spitting out fuzz balls and attempting to straighten his helmet.

"Dad!" In the joy of the moment, Hiccup forgot to call him Stoick.

Stoick turned and saw Hiccup staring at him.

"That's how they came in."

"What?"

"Look." Hiccup was frowning up at the ceiling.

Dust was already settling back over it, but Stoick saw the faint outline of a hole. Hiccup was right. That must be how the Outcasts had entered.

"Hiccup, quick! Climb the chute!"

Stoick shoved him up the chute fast.

His boots dangled for a second before disappearing up the chute and Stoick went up after him.

He saw Hiccup crawling fast, and he went up as quick as he could to catch up.

Together, they made it up the chute and hovered over the ground in the cell Stoick had been in.

Stoick wriggled ahead and dropped down with a mighty thud.

He held out his arms and saw Hiccup hesitating.

"Hiccup, I'll catch you."

Hiccup let go of the side of the tunnel and Stoick caught him easily.

He dropped Hiccup and just before they left the cell, he said, "Hiccup, where's Toothless?"

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"He's not here. He's not on Outcast Island."

"Oh, Hiccup…" For one agonizing moment, Stoick thought he was dead, but Hiccup would have thrown himself off a cliff long ago had that been the case.

"He got left behind when the Outcasts kidnapped me."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Hiccup, what—

"Can we please just get him later? Swear to me you'll get him the moment we're away from this hell?"

Stoick swallowed. "Hiccup—

"Swear to me, Stoick."

"Hiccup, wait—

"Swear."

"I swear, then, Hiccup, now come on!"

Hiccup relaxed. It was clear how scared he'd been that he might never see his dragon again.

They ran through the maze of cells finally making it out into the bright sunlight.

They saw their friends fighting with their foes and Hiccup held his breath as Astrid went down…

But she resurfaced seconds later, a dead Outcast at her feet, swinging her axe.

Alvin cornered them just before they got on the ship. "Going somewhere, Stoick?"

Then his brown eyes landed on Hiccup, and his mouth dropped open, revealing dirty, broken teeth. "What—how—where—WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! How did you get out?!"

Hiccup stiffened slightly and spoke between clenched teeth. "Let us by, Alvin."

"No." Alvin grabbed Hiccup by the shirt and threw him down on the sand. "You're coming with me."

"I don't think so." Stoick stepped in front of Hiccup, easily catching the fist Alvin had meant for the boy. "He's under my protection now, Alvin. Kidnapping a child under another chief's protection is unwise."

Alvin snarled. "He's my son."

"Your son? No, he's not."

Alvin smiled slowly. "You're right. He's not. Not really."

"You disowned him. You don't deserve him anymore."

"Have him, then. He's yours."

Hiccup bit his lip. Even though the man had disowned him such a long time ago, the betrayal stung still.

Stoick stood stock-still.

"You get to call him your son," Alvin said. "He was yours after all, but I regretted the decision the moment I'd made it."

"What?"

"I get to keep him though."

"No, what did you say?"

Alvin grinned. "He was yours. The midwife was my accomplice."

"Get in the boat, Hiccup."

"Dad—

"Get in the damn boat!"

Hiccup scrambled for the ship.

Alvin held out a hand to stop him, but Stoick whacked the man with a fist the size of Hiccup's whole body. "Now what were you saying?" He was in the mood where you simply could not reason with him no matter what.

"It backfired."

"What did?"

"My plan."

"What plan?"

"I cooked up the idea for the midwife to lie to you and tell you he was a stillborn. While you mourned the death of the son she refused to let you see, he was secretly alive.

She wouldn't let you see him, you were too fragile."

Alvin continued in a taunting tone. "And you didn't ever think there was a deeper reason. Didn't ever argue. Such an easy pawn."

Stoick grimaced; he was remembering that day and seeing it through new eyes.

"From there on out, it was easy. Getting the 'stillborn' out of the sea, raising him up to be a Treacherous…"

Alvin smiled. "And then it went wrong."

"What—?"

"Hiccup wasn't supposed to befriend a dragon; he wasn't supposed to see the people of Berk unless deceiving you; he wasn't supposed to be in cahoots with you. Needless to say, I reacted a little worse than an ordinary father would when I found out he was secretly training a dragon."

"Why him? Why my son?"

"I needed someone who would break your heart, Stoick."

If Hiccup had been evil, Stoick realized, it truly would have broken his heart. "It doesn't change anything. Your clever idea backfired Alvin and now he knows who he is." Stoick reached for his sword and drew it out just seconds before Alvin did.

And that was why Alvin's blood turned the sea red.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, this is really long! Please don't flame, because I know Alvin is an absolutely terrible villain because I make him all threatening in the first one and then in this chapter he's like threatening in the way that a bad guy on Blues Clues might be.**

**Now that I've announced what an awful bad guy Alvin is, he's pretty pathetic in the show, too. I'd fear Mildew more.**

**Yeah.**


	5. Fixing a Broken Boy

**A/N: So what do you think? Much shorter than last time. Somebody suggested I bring on the woman the uh, the midwife thing as the newest villain. I think it sounds promising. What do you guys think? **

The Hooligans sailed away from Outcast Island, the victory in their heads but not in their hearts.

Stoick held Hiccup's hand and wouldn't let go.

And Astrid stood by him, clutching his shoulder.

"We got to get Toothless."

"Hiccup, no."

"You promised me we would get him when we were off Outcast Island!" His green eyes were tearful.

"Hiccup, we will. Just not right now. I'm taking you home and then I'm going back for Toothless. Just tell me where you left him."

"I didn't mean to leave him."

"Hey, we know you didn't."

Hiccup rocked back and forth slowly. "I don't know exactly where he is but I know he got left behind. We stopped to rest and eat. Toothless went to hunt some fish and that's when the Outcasts attacked. He attempted to run back to us but they got away before he could. Oh, poor poor Toothless."

"We'll find him then Hiccup."

"What if we can't?"

"We will. I swear."

Hiccup swallowed back tears. "Thank you."

"He needs medical attention. And fast," Gobber announced the moment they arrived on Berk. He examined Hiccup's shirt, now torn to ribbons, then to his blood-soaked copper hair and said, "Gothi will know what to do."

They took Hiccup up to Gothi.

She looked at him for a long time.

She wrote complicated runes in the dirt with her staff.

Gobber winced as he read them. "Hiccup needs help."

"What?"

"That's all she said, Stoick. Hiccup needs help." He pointed to the words.

Stoick took a deep breath. "He's gonna be alright, though, won't he?"

Gothi nodded wordlessly and wrote some more in the dirt.

Gobber read the words out slowly. "Yes, if he gets the proper medical attention and if we watch him over the next few days, he will be fine."

Hiccup gazed down at the ground and said quietly, "We're back where we were two years ago, aren't we?"

"No," Stoick corrected. "We're not. If we were you'd be in worse shape."

He had placed a large, meaty hand on Hiccup's back and Hiccup leaned closer to Stoick, barely at the man's shoulder, thin arms wrapped around him.

Stoick said, "I'll take you home, Hiccup."

"Let's get Toothless first."

"No."

"Dad…Stoick. Please."

"No, Hiccup, we're going home first. You catch up on sleep, eat and let Gothi and Gobber care for you. I'll get Toothless."

"I can't just do nothing!"

Stoick picked Hiccup up in his arms. "You won't be doing nothing," he said coaxingly. "C'mon just let me take you home and you sleep and Toothless will be back when you wake up."

Hiccup angrily told Stoick to "DROP HIM THIS VERY INSTANT" but Stoick didn't pay him any attention.

Hiccup needed to heal. He couldn't afford to go charging off in his weakened state.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, what do you think? Chapter 6 will be up SOON. I'm already done writing it but I want to check it first and see if there's anything I need to take out/explain.**

**Not to mention if I post Chapter 2, I like having Chapter 3 ready at that moment so I have an emergency chapter if I get writers' block or have a really busy week or something that I wasn't expecting.**

**Yeah, anyway, this fanfic is kinda giving me grief but for right now I'm trying to work more. **

**But I've also got Hypnotic which is turning out very stupid and Collide which I have no incentive to try, and Shattered which I can't really write on. ****Thanks for the reading and PLEASE review!**


	6. Father And Son

**A/N: What did you think? I...uh...well...*swallow* I don't really know what to say about chappie 6. But you probably will. **

**You guys have been amazing! A lot of you have come back for the sequel! Yeah...I have an idea of where to take this, but it will involve Hiccup getting depressed for a chapter or two or three and then STOICK getting depressed. Slightly. Discouraged is the correct word. And book characters galore! I'm bringing on book characters, if you don't recognize them just know they are not OCs like Hakon, Stoick's son.**

* * *

Hiccup reluctantly gave Stoick directions to the island where Toothless still lurked, and Stoick set off while Gobber rather cheerily threatened to strap Hiccup to the bed if the boy didn't stay still.

Gothi looked after him, feeding him medicines every hour or so, writing in the dirt with her staff and sometimes bonking Hiccup on the head with it to startle him awake.

She took off his tunic to examine his chest and back, and winced once or twice when she did.

She fixed him up as best she could on the rest of his body, but once she cleaned the blood and dirt off his face the look was much less gruesome.

At last she left and Gobber gave him a stern instruction to sleep and Hiccup found he actually was tired as the blacksmith retreated.

He fell asleep quickly, hoping Toothless was okay, and when he woke it was to the feel of a sandpapery tongue licking his cheek.

Rubbing the spit away, he noticed Toothless standing by his bed, enthusiastically nipping and licking to wake the boy.

Hiccup smiled, exhausted. "Hi, bud. I missed you. A lot." He quickly hugged the enormous dragon and Toothless licked him again, delighted to be back with his human who he had been forced to just sit and watch sail farther and farther away as the grimy Viking who had beaten him last time and left him with countless issues had stolen him away.

What would Hiccup be like when he got to him?

Hiccup had told him to stay and Toothless struggled with the desire to chase after him…

He'd thought about it several times and was finally gearing up to travel with some friends to help him and rescue Hiccup when Stoick had seen Toothless and taken him back to that friendly little island Toothless liked and told him Hiccup was waiting for him there.

"I was so, so scared that I would never see you again."

Toothless pushed his scaly snout into his boy's cheek. How could he ever, ever think that? Toothless would of course have come after the Outcasts if Hiccup hadn't returned.

Hiccup rubbed his sleepy eyes and flopped back down on the pillow, wincing as fresh cuts on his back took the impact of the wooden bed, although Gothi had placed bandages on him and given him medicine she suspected might help with the awful pain.

Needless to say, it hadn't. But the injuries could be ignored because _he had Toothless. Toothless was back._

That was all that mattered.

But he suddenly came aware of Stoick hovering on the fringes of the room in the corner, hesitant about coming over here and ruining the boy's reunion with his best friend.

Hiccup yawned and sat up, wincing. "Hey, Dad. Er, Stoick."

"Hiccup."

"Yeah?" Hiccup demanded, stretching a little.

"I am your father now. You can call me dad if you like, you know that," Stoick said, speaking with inevitable certainty.

Hiccup ran his fingers through his bangs and stared at the blanket. "Not really. Alvin the—

"Damn Alvin."

He glanced up. "What?"

"Hiccup, you are my son. Did you not hear Alvin say that?"

"No, I…no…"

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup clutched the blanket, seeking hardness but the covers were soft; they had more give than what he was seeking.

He swallowed, shoved a lock of red hair out of his eyes and said, "But, I…"

"What's wrong? I'll fix it."

"No, Stoick….no, Dad, it's nothing." He pressed his fist against his eyes, wishing they had tears in them so he could explain what he was feeling, why he wasn't acting joyous about the discovery. "It's…I grew up thinking that man was my father, you realize that?"

Stoick nodded ruefully. "I know, Hiccup. I realize that."

"And I…I'm glad I'm yours."

Tears coursed down Hiccup's cheeks. "You are my father and you seemed to be the perfect one for so long. I wished that I was yours. I remember making a wish that I could be yours instead."

"Oh, Hiccup…"

* * *

**A/N: Feels. They jumped me halfway through.**


	7. He Didn't Come To Me

Stoick noticed a disturbing change through Hiccup throughout the next few days. He laughed less than he normally did, and he ate what was put in front of him without comment, and he didn't DO anything.

Finally, he had to confront the kid.

Who knew what terrible things he was thinking of in that dark mind of his?

So he struck up a conversation with him. "Hiccup, I notice you've been really depressed these days," he said as gently as possible. Is everything ok?"

Hiccup's white-knuckled grip on the fork tightened very slightly. "Oh, yes, everything's fine."

"Hiccup." His words were gentle for a Viking like him, but Hiccup ducked his head, looking a little afraid. It broke his heart to think the boy might be afraid of HIM. "I can see what you're trying to sell me, and I'm not going to buy it, ok? It's alright to let someone see you need help. You know that, right?"

Hiccup swallowed. "Course I do."

The man reached over and took Hiccup's scarred hand. "If you need help, I want to hear you say it. Tell me now."

Hiccup dropped his head, examining his food. He poked tentatively at it with his fork. "I'm fine, Dad. Stoick. Dad." He pushed his chair away from the table. "Is it okay if I go for a ride on Toothless, D…Stoick?"

Stoick nodded. "I tried." He told the empty room. "I offered Hiccup help, and he refused to come to me."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. Um...what? **

**That's what I was thinking with this chapter.**

**It doesn't add much to the story AT ALL but I DON'T CARE because I needed a new chapter and because Hiccup getting depressed after a few weeks with Alvin is normal, right?**

**Not to mention he's probably getting a deja vu type feeling. Right? **


	8. Anywhere But Here

**A/N: It's short *sigh***

**Excellinor is a book character and I feel they don't give her enough credit. She's widely unknown**

* * *

Hiccup buckled himself in for the bumpy ride on Toothless. "Take me anywhere but here." He couldn't stay on Berk. It was his home, the only place he'd ever, ever felt safe, like Alvin might never get to him again, but…

"Going somewhere, are we?" an old woman lounged calmly, watching Hiccup get going. Hiccup jumped off the saddle and slid down so he was sitting across from her, hugging his knees. "Who are you?"

"Well, I forgot my actual name. The last time I was called that was a long, long time ago. These days everyone just calls me Excellinor. Excellinor the witch. Who might you be?"

Hiccup was about to reply when she held up a hand. "Oh, wait, don't tell me. Son of Stoick. Right? Raised on Outcast Island?"

"How did you know this?" Hiccup demanded instead.

She laughed. "I have been on Berk for eighteen long years. After awhile, a juicy story reaches your ears."

"Oh. Right." Hiccup nodded, and then asked, "Why do people call you a witch?"

"Watch." She snapped her fingers and a fire burned in her palm. Then, upon seeing Hiccup's stricken face, she stopped. "Scared?"

"No." He replied and he wasn't. Shocked, yes. Scared, no. Alvin the Treacherous was a million times worse. He could fight her off if he had to.

She smiled and patted his shoulder.

That's when everything started going black.


	9. Lost Memories

**A/N: Chapter 9: Lost Memory**

* * *

Hiccup awoke in a locked room. He vividly remembered being afraid of being locked up, but the fear was the last thing on his mind. What was going on?

He got up and began looking around the locked room.

The door was latched, as was the window and Hiccup gave up.

There was a large hole in the ground and when Hiccup tried going farther, he felt a terrible electric shock.

Thrown backward, he felt for whatever had caused it in the darkness.

He could find absolutely nothing.

Why was he in the dark? What had just happened?

The last thing he remembered was being in a locked room like this, a long, long time ago…

And then being shoved and kicked and beaten and whipped and bruised and hurt so badly he begged Thor for death every day.

He remembered his only friend in this godforsaken place was a dragon with ebony scales whom he loved like a brother.

What had happened to the dragon?

Where was he?

Hiccup whimpered, wishing he knew. Suddenly, the door opened and he found himself shielding his eyes from the light.

The woman brought with her a flame, but she didn't have a torch or anything to hold it. The flame sat, just centimeters above her wrinkled white hand.

Hiccup looked up and saw in the light from the flames that she was clearly very ancient.

Her long hair was the color of the moonlight coming in through the barred window and she had wrinkles. Her hair was five feet long, her eyes pale as though she was blind.

She was looking directly at Hiccup and she whispered, "Are you awake, little Hiccup?"

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked. "Where am I?"

"You don't remember me?" She demanded. "Well, I'm insulted."

"Am I on Outcast Island? Where's Alvin? Did he—

"You know very well what your father did to Alvin you sick freak of a little boy," she whispered evilly.

He said, "Alvin is my father, you—

"Don't you remember ANYTHING?"

"N-no," he replied, realizing as he said it exactly how true it was. "I mean, I do. I remember being thrown into a cell day after day and that Alvin wanted something from me…something good…but I can't remember what it was."

"All the better, then," the weird woman replied. "If you don't remember, you'll learn respect quicker and easier."

"What have you done?"

"It is I who will be asking the questions," she replied. "Now shut up." She gently took his pale face in her cold, pale hands. "Listen up," she said harshly. "What did Stoick do? How did he die?"

"Who's Stoick?" Hiccup asked.

It was then that Excellinor realized Hiccup wasn't trying to weasel away from her without telling her anything.

He truly didn't remember.

Somehow, someway, he lost everything, she realized. Now I've got to work and make sure he never, ever gets them again


	10. Don't You Remember

**A/N: Okay, there was a lot of confusion about Chapter 10...This was originally chapter ELEVEN but it got bumped up because the last one was just Stoick's musings. It was pretty boring and completely ****unnecessary. As my readers, I didn't want to put you guys through that. Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

His head hurt. Oh God everything hurt.

How long has it been? He wondered. Hours? A day?

It was difficult to tell the time in this windowless room with nothing but wooden furniture for company.

The walls were metallic gray and the ceiling white.

The room was immensely boring, in non-vibrant colors, practical but downright uninteresting in nearly every respect.

The only thing of interest in the room was the boy with his head in his hands, blood running down his face, him struggling uselessly against his handcuffs.

He was crying now. What did this woman want with him? He wondered.

Hiccup didn't have the strength to smart off to her and besides that he didn't think it would irritate her the way it had Alvin.

When she came in and saw the boy in his blood-soaked shirt and wet hair she knelt down next to him. "Feeling better? Are you ready to finally—

"What do you want with me?" Hiccup lifted his head. The woman noticed tear streaks on his pale face.

"What do I want with you?" She repeated slowly. "To make Stoick pay, of course."

That was the answer she always told, and this time Hiccup gave his normal response. "Who's Stoick?"

She stared at him. "Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember anything!" He told her frustrated.

"Well," she replied, "this time I'll tell you. Again. Stoick is a horrible, evil man who wants to get rid of me and every other person on this island. Alvin the Treacherous was a charming Viking who was killed by Stoick's hand. There is nobody Stoick cares about but himself but you are his son and I am determined to make him pay for what he has done to my Alvin."

"What do you mean by 'again'?"

"Again?" She said. "I keep telling you but you keep forgetting. I don't know why. I want to stop it, but I can't figure out how. My magic confuses even me sometimes." She shrugged.

Hiccup groaned. "Why do you…how do you—?"

"What?"

"Why would you steal me if Stoick only cares about himself?"

"Because when he shows his face on Outcast Island again, you will help defend against us. Nice little slap in the face for him."

"Why would I fight him?"

"What?"

"Why would I fight him? You…you made me lose my memory and yet you still expect me to obey you? No."

She jerked him closer and said, "You forget I hold the cards here."

He winced as she let him fall to the floor and the air fell out of his lungs with a whoosh.

She looked contemptuously down at him. "Goodbye. You won't remember any of that tomorrow. But you'll probably feel this."


	11. Keeping It Together

**Chapter 11: Keeping It Together**

**I want you guys to know I REALLY REALLY hate this story. It's repetitive and stupid and it'll be lucky if it survives. I may delete it. **

**I just don't like it.**

* * *

"Stoick?" Gobber said curiously. "Why are we setting sail for Uglithug Territory? If it were Alvin, what would he be doing in Uglithug Isle?"

Stoick shook his head. "You don't understand, Gobber." He said. "It's not Alvin I'm after, it's another. Alvin won't be coming back."

Gobber heard the unsaid words and nodded. "Ah."

Stoick turned towards the window. "Oh, please let him be there."

"If it's not Alvin…?" Gobber began questioningly.

Stoick sighed. "It's a woman. Her name is Excellinor. It'd be strange for her to take him, I know. But I can think of many reasons." He shivered suddenly, he was scared for Hiccup. "It might not be her. But if it is…

Well, she was my first guess anyway. The most we can do is see."

"And…"

"Gobber." Stoick said angrily. "That's a matter for an entirely different day." He walked out of the forge, letting the door shut loudly behind him.

He looked out over the ocean where the sun was setting in a beautiful pink and blue. The soft but vibrant shades mixed, looking like cotton candy left out on a table.

As the sun began to set and the dusky purples and blues of twilight began to fall, Stoick walked home, praying to Thor that Hiccup was safe.


	12. Who is Stoick the Vast?

**A/N: Whoa! I can't believe I managed this! I really didn't think I'd ever write a word on this story again! Thank you all for being so patient with me and for convincing me not to delete this. I'm hesitant on this chapter, so please be kind. I might edit it later and put it back up. It all depends...**

* * *

"What?" Alvin howled at his men. "Me? Defeated?" Then he laughed. "Stoick the Vast couldn't kill anyone! I'm just fine!"

Savage muttered, "You never came back up…"

"The point is, you let the little rat get away!" Alvin hollered at them. "I nearly had Stoick, and you let the boy get away!"

"Well, no, we didn't. We have him."

"Where?" Alvin said. "And why haven't I seen him yet, you fly speck? Get him for me!"

They quickly dragged him out before Alvin.

Hiccup began crying the instant he saw Alvin, he was so scared. For a long moment he didn't say anything, just sat there crying.

Then Alvin grabbed him up. "Stop that ridiculous wailing and sobbing, boy. Throwing a tantrum isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Hiccup hollered. "What have I ever done to make you angry?"

Alvin pretended to think for a second. "You know, that's a good point. What have you done to offend me so grossly? Well, actually, when you think about it, you turned your back on your father by befriending a dragon and escaping from the island and helping Berk train dragons and basically everything else you've done."

Hiccup glared at him. "That wasn't wrong! That was—

"Oh, shut up." Alvin kicked out him at savagely and caught his shoulder. Hiccup winced and dragged himself to a standing position. "What do you want with me?"

"Does the word 'revenge' ring a bell? Or 'dead', maybe?"

Hiccup bit his lip and blinked slowly. "You won't get revenge by killing me. That…right now that would be merciful."

"Oh, but how Stoick the Vast will sob when you are dead."

"Wait…what?" Hiccup gave him a confused look. "But…Stoick…who's Stoick? I don't…what?"

Alvin snapped, "Don't play games with me, boy."

"No, I—

"Alvin," Excellinor stepped in. "The boy doesn't remember anything. I guess I was a little overzealous in my curse. It completely wiped his memory."

"Oh," Alvin said nervously. "Oh, I see." Then he quickly turned back to Hiccup. "Never mind, boy. You never knew a man called Stoick the Vast."

"Don't treat me like I'm dumb," Hiccup said. "I'm smarter than that, who is Stoick the Vast?"

"No one," Alvin said quickly.

"Who is he?"

"No one!"

"You can't take me for a fool!"

"He isn't anyone! Damn it, Hiccup! Just shut up and be glad I haven't cut out your tongue yet, you impertinent boy!"

Hiccup closed his mouth.

Alvin handed him off to Excellinor. "Take him, Mother," he said. "Take him and put back in that cell. Let him rot for all I care. So long as you keep him away from Stoick. Because Stoick will come."


	13. Sleeping

**A/N: I know it was bad...really bad...unimaginably bad... :P Next chapter up S-O-O-N. This is very close to the end! **

* * *

Hiccup awoke, gasping for breath. As he pushed the blankets off him, he looked around the room, wondering why he was in the only upstairs bedroom of Stoick's house.

Where was Alvin? Where was Excellinor? The dream had seemed so real…

He rolled up his sleeves, but there were no signs of any bruises, no new scars or burns. Just plain white skin, and the same old bumpy scars and fading pink burns.

He stumbled downstairs, calling for Stoick.

When he spotted the red-head fixing up his boots, he said, "Stoick, sir? Uh…what exactly am I doing here?"

Stoick raised his head and smiled. "Oh, Hiccup."

"What?"

"You're awake!" He smiled.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You came in on Toothless a couple days ago and…well…here…" he gently rolled up Hiccup's shirt, revealing a brand new, healing gash Hiccup didn't remember getting.

"You said one of Alvin's men had tried to attack you, and Toothless fought him off. We took you here, and Gothi treated you and then you fell asleep…you woke up a few times, rambling about Alvin…"

Hiccup pressed his fingers to his lips. Had it really all been a dream? He nearly laughed with relief. No wonder!

"Oh…Stoick, you have no idea what I d-dreamed…"

"Are you alright?"

Hiccup lowered his gaze to his boots. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hiccup?"

"Mm?"

"I don't want you leaving Berk until that injury heals, all right?" Stoick said, pointing to his side.

Hiccup nodded. "Kay, Dad."

Realizing his mistake, he quickly added, "Erm…I mean, Stoick…sorry."

"Don't apologize," Stoick told him.

Hiccup nodded, turning to go out.

"You don't want any more sleep?"

"Believe me," Hiccup told him. "No."


	14. Blood Doesn't Matter

**A/N: Ok, guys, sorry about this chap. Let me just say NO to whatever thoughts might be springing across you guys' minds. NO NO NO NO this fanfic is almost done I AM NOT LETTING THIS STUPID PLOT BUNNY GET THE BEST OF ME! P.S: Any mysteries this chapter may spawn, no! I AM NOT EXPOUNDING. YOU WILL NEVER GET THE ANSWERS. This fanfiction is almost done! Master has given .ryder an ending, .ryder...ryder is freee! *clears throat* ahem. Sorry. I've been rereading the Harry Potter books.**

* * *

Hiccup and Stoick sat talking at the kitchen table and Hiccup suddenly remembered the best part of his dream: the fact that he was Stoick's blood son. Was that part of the dream, too?

"Hey," he said quietly, "is there a way to prove that I'm Alvin's son?"

"What?" Stoick looked perplexed by the question. Hiccup often had nightmares about his time on Outcast Island and thus rarely talked about it, going so far as to not even mention Alvin's name when he could. So the fact that he was bringing up Alvin and being related to that vile man, surprised Stoick. Then he realized what Hiccup said and his heart tore. "Oh, Hiccup…that's another thing you need to know…"

His tone was so gentle it scared Hiccup. Loud and mean, he could take, but Stoick's gentle kindness took some getting used to after years of nothing but cruelty and torment. "What? D-dad, I mean, Stoick, what's…what's wrong?"

"I am not your real father," Stoick whispered gently. "And nor is Alvin. Alvin kidnapped you and raised you as his own, but you are the son of an entirely different man. We don't know who he is. We don't know where he is. We don't even know what tribe he belongs to, and we have no other leads. I'm sorry, son."

Hiccup sat there for a second, then said simply, "No father is better than Alvin the Treacherous."

Stoick's thick eyebrows flew up at Hiccup's statement, at the relief clear in his voice, at it showing in his features. "Surely you aren't happy about this?" he asked. "Wouldn't you rather be able to find this person or know who he is?"

"Of course I'd want to know who my father is, Stoick," Hiccup replied. "But not knowing who he is in comparison to having that vile, vile man as my father? That's…this…this is good news, honestly…of course, I'd…rather it be somebody else," he whispered, green eyes flicking uncertainly to gaze up at Stoick, as if afraid the man would start beating him for talking this way. "…But this is…" he hesitated, trying to think of his feelings, to put them into words.

Stoick rested his large hand over Hiccup's. "I know."

Hiccup swallowed. He wanted so badly for this man, the man sitting across from him to be his father, but now he knew that could never be. Stoick would never lie to him…unless he wanted to spare Hiccup the hurt…but Alvin wasn't his father. Even if by blood, it didn't matter. Whoever was his birth father and mother, whoever had brought him into this world, they didn't matter. It was Stoick who did, Stoick, who was so much like a real father to him, Stoick, who was gentle and caring and would hold his hand if he needed somebody to, Stoick, who let Hiccup call him 'dad', who didn't mind, Stoick, who'd already lost two other sons and whom had just lost a third.


	15. Don't Get Excited, It's Just an AN

**A/N:**

**Sorry, guys. I'm re-working this story's prequel, and this story is now getting put on hold because of it. Feel free to read the re-written version of the prequel, though :D Good day and once I finish To Be Loved the Way You Love Me's rewrite, I'll probably redo this story as well. **

**(Just so you know, I don't normally stop a story in the middle to rework it - you know I don't.)**

**- .ryder**


End file.
